The Rise of GIR!
by bluebubbleschica
Summary: GIR's point of view from when he first created from discarded parts in a garbage can to becoming Zim's assistant.Surprise ending! Rated for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

[Disclaimer: I dont own invader zim though if i did that would be cool :)]

Author note: Hi amazing reader of awesomeness! First off, thanks for reading my story! I'm so honored. Well hope you enjoy! Tell me what you thought! Please R&R!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Click.

_Hmm...what's this? This must be what life is! YAY!_

I blinked and adjusted my eyes to this new life. Looking up, I saw two very tall, um..Irkens? Yes, thats it! Irkens! My head felt funny. It felt like things were rolling around in there. I tilted my head and listened to some objects roll around in there.

_Oooh..pretty music! lalalalala! _

I looked up once agian and saw the tall, red and purple Irkens. Immediatley remembering my purpose, I looked at my new master, a very, very small irken with flaming red eyes. This very small irken seemed even smaller standing next to the Almighty tallest. I bet we'll be best friends!

Then, my own eyes flashed an anrgy red, as I stated "Gir, reporting for duty."

"What does the "G" stand for?" my master asked curiously.

"I don't know." I said as I let my tongue hang out of my mouth and my eyes returned to it orginal teal blue coloring.

_Hmmm.... master does not look pleased with this answer. I know! I'll show him that song I made up earlier by drumming my skull!_

"Wheeeeeehoooo!" I sang as I beat my skull rapidly.

My master turned away from me. He then asked the Almighty Tallest, "Um...Is it supposed to be stupid?"

The two very tall Irkens exchanged a look. Finally, Purple spoke. "Its not stupid, its...advanced."

My master's leaders then cackled, while I began to stand on my head.

Master looked at me, then slapped himself in the face.

"GIR!"

Stopping what I was doing, I stood at attention and faced my master.

"Ready the ship!" master commanded me.

Eyes once again an angry red, I simply stated, " Yes master!" and did master's bidding.

Once master met me at the launch sight, he got inside the ship and began to fly it to the quardinates I put in. We were deep space now. The stars were so... SHINY! And I was excited as ever to please master and fullfill our seemed excited too.

"Our mission begins now. Let us begin to reign doom upon the filthy, doomed heads of our doomed enemies."

"I'm gonna sing the doom song now! DOOM DOOM DOOMY DOOM!" I sang unable to contain my excitement to be on a mission. In fact, I was so excited I didn't stop singing until six moths later.

My drooling master asked me to please stop singing. I did not listen to master. Just as he was about to rip out my vioce box, We made it to a planet called EARTH! YAY!

Certainly, with master, we will destroy this planet-ooh look! PIGGY! WHEEEE!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own invader zim

Author's note: hello agian lovely and loyal readers! Thank you for reading the last chapter and thank you to those who reviewed! Now on with the story! When we last left Gir and Zim they made it to planet earth...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"GIR!"

My eyes flashed angry red once more, as I saluted and, replied in monotone "Yes,my master!"

"This is where your information retrevial skils come in handy, GIR. Make some observations and based on them we will make our disguises, and our home."

"Okey dokey!" I replied happily, happy to help in any way I could. _Master is so nice. _ I thought as I looked out the ship's window.

Using my optical enhacement thing, I looked around the planet's cities to see what they earthlings thought was normal. I saw some humaniod creatures walking down some sort of street type thing, some fuzzy creatures on led by more humaniod creatures. I look to the right, more humaniod creatures..._So Many HUMANIODS! AUGHH!...Oh look a squirrel! _

Upon seeing the squirrrel, I giggled and my eyes returned to its teal blue coloring once more.

"GIR! Status report!"

"I saw a squirrel." I replied. I left out the part about all the humaniods everywhere, so he wouldn't be scared. He is so easily frightened, my poor master!

Groaning, master turned away from me and faced the ship's control panel. He expertly landed the ship...in a dark ally, between two buildings.

"Its so dark in here!"

"Precisley, GIR. If it is dark no one can see us. While the pitiful earth people sleep we will set up our base here and no one will suspect a thing."

My eyes turned red as I stated,"Master, won't the humans suspect something if one day there isn't a house and the next day day there is? According ot my research, it takes close to one earth year to build a house." I was about to explain further, I got distracted by seeing a squirrel._ Ooooh!_

Master spoke to me saying sonething about how people wouldn't notice, but I was too busy chasing the squirel and asking it to be my bestest friend. But sadly, the squirrel just hissed and threw a nut at me. Then it ran away. What a mean squirrel!

"Do you understand now, GIR?"

Master had gotten done talking about...whatever he was talking about. I simply nodded.

"Good, now its time select our disguises!" master said, smiling.

Master went first. I heard him make a few comments on the disguises the ship had. "Aha! Perfect!" I heard him say finally.

After a moment or two, master disappeared! OH NO! And in his place was this very ugly human!

"Master! Where'd you go? Master?! AUGH! MASTER, WHERE ARE YOU?!! MASTER?! COME BACK MY MASTER! AUGH! MASTER!"

Just then the hideous human removed his hair and eyeballs! EW! _I think I'm gonna be sick!_

"GIR! Its me! I was just wearing a disguise now silence yourself before you wake the planet! And speaking of disguises, I have selected a perfect disguise for you! An earth dog!" Master slipped me into the ship's diguise-maker thing, and within seconds I came out in a limegreen dog suit. I looked at my suit and gasped. It was so...sob beautiful!

"GIR! Once more I ask you to silence yourself before wake the entire planet! You must stop sobbing immediatley!" Master said in a hushed whipser.

Then looking confused, he added, " Hey, how do you cry anyway? You're a robot!"

"I don't know...Irken technology I guess." I replied.

Master fell silent, not really sure what to say next. He turned to the ship, pressed some buttons, and our base began to set itself up. Wires and some shiny stuff were everywhere! They shot into the surrounding buildings to make a support. The house shot out of the ground, exposing the smelly earth soil. I was just about to go play in it when all of a sudden gnomes shot out of the smelly dirty stuff. Master said they were for security reasons. The base had set itslef up and just a matter of earth minutes! YAY!

"Welcome home, GIR." Master had told me."Oh, and try not to break anything." he added.

"WHEEEE!" I said as I ran into the house,which would be our home for the next few years.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: i dont own invader zim or any of its characters in any way, shape or form. I own this fanifc and my imagination though. :)

Authors note: hi! if you're reading this...THANK YOU SO MUCH! :) And thank you to those who reviewed! Well, back to the story, GIR is waiting on the couch for Zim to get home.( this is based on the bloaty's pizza hog episode)R&R please

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I lay on the couch watching what the humans call television. I sighed heavily and finally shut it off. _I hope master comes home soon._

I was supposed to be guarding the house, master had left to study earth gravitoinal pull from the spaceship we had built. I decided to check out the lab, to make sure it was still secure. Switching to duty mode, I was off.

Once in the basement, I used my ehanced vision to scan the area. I saw a slight bit of movement in the corner near the teleporters. I zoomed in and saw that it was that ugly bigheaded kid. _Not again..._

This was the fifth time this week. He really needed a hobby, or some friends.

"INTRUDER!"

Looking alarmed, he turned to see what had discovered him. Seeing it was only me, he lowered his guard. Big mistake.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him, displaying my weapons, and my eyes still angry red.

Even though I had several guns pionting at his oversived head, he seemed unphased.

"Um...Just spying on Zim." he answered

"Oh ok." my eyes returning to its teal coloring. Spapping out of it, I switched to duty mode agian. "Unacceptable. You will be terminated."

"Yeah sure, GIR."

I fired the missels. Broken wires buzzed and jutted out of the walls that were in shambles. The bigheaded human ran. I ran after him with an evil grin on my face that I could feel spreading. I chased around the computers and then near the expierments area. We were running near the specimens when I fired some lasers at him. He ducked behind a table and began to signal for help from his communicater on his wrist. I shot the communicater. He looked at he with frightful eyes as he looked up from the cracked screen.

He crawled out from under the table and ran back to the teleporters, as I followed closely behind. Once he was at the teleporters, he stopped to see if I was following him. He was right. I shot more at him and he fell backward into the teleporter. The one that led to master's ship. Great. It turned on from a stray bullet. Even better. I just walked away. There was nothing to do about it now. I went back upstairs to continue to guard.

As soon as I hit the couch and I turned on the TV. I felt kinda wierd. I could make myself go into duty mode if I concentrated and, without distraction, I could stay in duty mode. The battle must have really worn me down though. So I sat and continued to watch TV. As I sat observing I could feel my eyes return to teal as the concentration drained from a moment or two, I heard the doorbell ring.

"Come in!" I said, my teal eyes shining.

It was Gaz, the big headed boy's sister.

"I'm guarding the house." I told her proudly.

She didn't hear me. She was concentrating on a commerical about a pizza pig. She was really pretty when she was in a trance...

She began to drool as she clung to her leather jacket. She muttered something about how the pig commands her, but the shook her head, trying to snap herself out of the trance.

"Where's Dib? I need to find him." she asked me.

"You won't go anywhere, you're an intruder." I told her, aiming several guns at her.

"Where's Dib?"she repeated.

I lowered my weapons. I couldn't concentrate, not with her around anyway.

" Umm..he went this way..." I said my eyes draining from its crimson coloring and returning to its teal blue color.

I led her to the entrance to the lab. I pushed a button on the wall,and the side table lifted up and revealed a secret entrance. I helped her in, then stepped inside myself. As we rode down the chute, I looked up and smiled at her, hoping she'd smile too. She just growled. She was so cute when she was angry. Trying agian, I smiled at her once more only to get a fierce look that was as cold as ice and would cut through through a person, followed by a growl. _I think she likes me. _I though as I smiled to myself.

We arrived at the lab , and I led her to the teleporters. I pionted to the one her brother left in. She thanked me, then walked inside.

"Are you SURE this is the one Dib took?"

"Uh-huh."I said I shook my head. I really couldn't think straight around this girl.

In a flash, she was gone. And so was my heart.

I stood there for a moment, staring at the place she had stood. Then, I remembered my responsibility and went back upstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

author's note: hey,everybody! I know i haven't updated in forever, so i apologize. please enjoy this chapter and remember, R&R por favor!

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Dib and Gaz showed up here. I once again lay on the couch, observing the earth broadcasts. The TV blasted loudly, but I couldn;t hear the words. I was too bored to pay attention to its loud echos. I just wanted master to come home. Finally I shut off the television, and hopped off the couch.

"Computer?" I called

"Whaa-ott?" he replied, sounding slighty irratated.

I frowned. I hadn't intended to bother him. "Oh, sorry..I-"

"Ugh. Don't be. Forgive my rudeness, I just haven't really had anyone talk to me in a while, I have simply forgotten my manners."

"Oh, its ok. But what do you mean no one talks to you? Master always-"

The house's computer cut me off agian. "No, GIR. No. Zim barks orders at me, and you as well. He never has a conversation with me, he just orders us around. Our intelligence levels are superior to his, yet we are the servants. Do you understand?" he asked calmly.

I nodded slowly. _Servant? I thought master and I were friends..._ Pushing those thoughts aside, I changed the subject.

"Computer? Do you ever miss Irk?" I asked slowly

Computer sighed. "Yes, GIR, I do sometimes. I used to be important there. The Tallest actually relied heavily on me for advice on upcoming invasions, how to enslave the planets we invaded, weapon repairs, anything really. Well, one day Purple came to me alone. He was very ill looking. His stomach was bloated, he waddled when he walked. He said he was sick, and he didn't know what was wrong. I told him he had eaten too many snacks, he needed to rest and not over-eat anymore. Well, you know how the Irkens love snacks, especially the Tallest. Purple did not like the advice I gave him, so he had me taken out of the ship, and uploaded my program to one of the bases the invaders would use. When he found out that Zim had escaped Foodcourtia and came to be chosen for Impending Doom 2, he gave the base with me in it to Zim. He made up a planet, and told Zim he had been chosen to dominate and enslave this special planet. Little did the Tallest know, Earth really did exist. So, here we are."

Just as I was about to reply, I heard a slam. Turning, I saw that master had finally returned home.

"GIR! Get your disguise on!" master barked. "We must go NOW!"

Wothout another word, I got my disguise and pulled it over my head, and zipped it up. As I pulled the hood on, I asked master where we were going.

"The foolish earth worm babies have challenged the great Zim! See for yourself!" he said holding up a piece of paper.

Taking the paper from his hands, I read it aloud. "WARNING. DO NOT INGEST."

"I don't understand master. What does it mean?"

Master stopped momentarily. He drew in a deep breath. "I think the earth creatures are trying to starve me to death."

I gasped. "NO!" My eyes burned a firery red. How DARE those horrid earth people try to harm master. I jumped in front of master defensively. "I will protect you,master!" i vowed.

The computer coughed loudly.

Master turned to face him. "Yes,Computer? Do you have something to say?" he said as he grimaced.

"Um, master, I have reason to believe the humaniods aren't trying to kill you."

"Explain further."

"Well, most humaniods lack the intelligence to not do certian things. For instance eating hazardous subtances. The paper in your hands would be hazardous to the earth people if they injested it. It's directed twards the humans, sir, not you."

"Pfft. Stupid human worm babies! I'll show them!" master cried as he shoved teh paper in his mouth and chewed thoughtfully

"MASTER! Why did you do that? You may get sick!" I cried shocked.

"I will be fine GIR. Worry not. Go along now and guard the base. I will be in the lab."

I felt the teal coloring drain from my eyes as they turned firery red. "Yes, my master!"


End file.
